1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink, more particularly, and to a water-cooled heat sink which could decrease the elements and shrink the space and reduce the use of electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, the computing speed of CPU or peripheral chip is faster than the past generation resulting in the problems of cooling. And, the water-cooled way is the best cooling method in the present. The conventional heat sink comprises a cooling means, a water-cooled cyclical means and a fan. The water-cooled cyclical means has a motor for providing the power of cycle, and the fan has a motor. Therefore, the volume of the heat sink increases because of amounts of parts and the electricity may increase. So, it is a problem to use the heat sink which has a large size and wasting electricity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of water-cooled heat sink which discloses a small size of heat sink reducing the elements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of water-cooled heat sink which discloses a saving electricity of means for elevating the economic effect.
To achieve the above mentions, the present invention comprises a motor means including a motor seat for depositing a motor and a first rod of front of motor over the both side of motor seat and the both side of motor individually coupling to a cooling fan and a water-cooled cyclical means. The cooling fan is powered by connecting to the rod of motor. The water-cooled cyclical means comprises a cyclical pipeline and a plurality of water-cooled blades wherein the inside of pipeline fills with water or cooling liquid. The water-cooled blades connect to the second rod of the rear of motor and power the cycle of cooling liquid or water. So, the present invention is provided the power of cooling blades and cyclical means by one motor. Therefore, using one motor in the cooling blades and cyclical means reduces one motor for decreasing the space to place the elements and further saving the electricity.